Invisible
by MsMarie97
Summary: Meet Lillian. A quiet girl full of insecurities. A fangirl who can be found in a library or with headphones in her ears. If there is one thing she is afraid of it is love. Don't get her wrong, she is in love with the idea of love but not falling in love with someone. When moving to Forks she gets a surprise. Good or Bad? Read to find out. Emmett/OC - Slow romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the disclaimer for the whole book, I OWN NOTHING. Sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever wanted to look at someone and say exactly what you think of them? For example, that one girl in your class that talks really loud and just will not shut up. You just have to supress the need to turn around and tell her to be quiet. Sometimes it really sucks to surpress that need. Most people just think you're shy and leave you alone. Then you have others that want to see where your buttons are. To see exactly what makes you tick. Those people really annoy me.

With the questions like _'Why are you so quiet?' _or_ 'Why don't you talk to people?' _

Looking out the passenger window I can see that everything is going to be exactly the same. Everyone's attention is on us. You'd think people would at least be a little subtle about it but nope. I can easily see people whispering while pointing at us. When I saw two girls giggling while looking at me I sunk lower in my seat. _Dang it. Who the heck giggles like hyenas anyways.._

"Don't worry Lil, I'm sure it'll get better soon."

_ Oh sweet little innocent Isabella. You should know that never happens. Not even in the friggin movies._

Bella is my older sister by at least three months, and she will never let me forget it. Since Bella is about seventeen that would make me sixteen. Bella is what I would call a silent beauty. The reason why is because she is beautiful and doesn't even know it. With chocalate brwon hair and doe like brown eyes she is easily the prettier of the two of us. Not to mention she has the body to kill for. In my opinion at least.

Me on the other hand, with black hair that is always in a bun or ponytail and hazel eyes, is the less attractive one. Also being on the heavy weight side doesn't help either. I'm not one of those people that say their fat when they weigh like 125 or something like that. No, I weigh at least 229 with thighs that look as if everything I eat is shoved in them. Not to mention my freakishly big hands and feet. So yeah, I can easily say I'm not that pretty.

"If you say so Bella, but do we have to go right now. I mean I'm sure daddy won't mind us taking one more day off to pack and get settled in. Right?" The look she gave me made me want to throw my hands up in the air.

"No. Now get out the car so we can go get our schedules. I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

Looking out at the school, that is now going to be my subgutated hell, people are still trying to get a look inside the car. _Please, kill me now._

Pulling up my hood to my green hoodie I took my precious time getting my binders ready. Taking a much needed deep breath I opened the door and was hit with the cold air very quickly. I kept my eyes trained on my tan converses while walking to the office. Bella was doing the same thing as me but occasionally looking up to make sure we didn't run into anybody.

We got to the office really fast but I could still feel all the eyes trained on the back of my head when the door shut. Looking up I could see a red haired lady sending us friendly smiles. The smile made me lift my head up a bit more.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi we're the new kids. Isabella and Lillian Swan." Bella said while sending the lady, an equally friendly smile back.

Her eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah, the Cheif's daughters finally made it in I see. Here is your schedules, and I need you to get these slips signed by all your teachers."

Bella took the schedule then the slips while saying a thank you to . After getting my slip from Bella I took a look at my classes.

_1\. English Honors- Mr. Broadbelt _

_2\. Digital Media- Ms. Ray_

_3\. Sports Medicine- Ms. Smith_

_4\. Art- Mrs. Adams_

_Lunch_

_5\. Nursing Assistant 101- Ms. Giager_

Letting out a sigh of relief I put my schedule and looked at the map to find out where my first class of the day was. The map wasn't to hard to read because the school was little and less populated than in Phoenix. Turning to let Bella know that I was about to leave I saw she was talking to what looked like a computer nerd or a chess geek. She saw me looking at her and gave me a panicked look that I returned with a blank look then left to go to my first class. _Oh well Belly-Boo. Thats what you get when you don't let me go back home when I celarly don't want to be here._

Going down the hallway was like a repeat of getting out the truck. Horrible. I finally found my first class and entered the dimly lit room to see it was already full except for a couple of seats in the back. Mr. Broadbelt looked my way when he saw me approaching him. Giving me a smile just like the one the lady at te desk gave Bella and me.

"You must be my new student. Why don't you take a seat in the back and just write down whats on the board."

He signed my sheet and pointed to a seat that was in the very back but wasn't that far from the door. Walking down the asile between the first and second row I kept my eyes trained on the seat. The guy sitting beside it didn't even look up from writing in his notebook. Which of course I didn't mind a bit.

The rest of my classes was just like the first. Introduce myself to the teacher then get told to go to my seat. The only problem I had was in my Fourth class when people were talking about how they couldn't wait to get the chance to talk to Bella and wondered if she had a boyfriend. This one guy even asked me if he could have her number. Thankfully I was saved from having to answer that when came in telling us to do free draw until class was over.

I was late walking into the cafeteria because my art teacher, , wanted to ask me a couple of questions about any art programs that I took in Phoenix. When I did get there I sat down at a table by myself and took out my phone to scroll through Instagram. I saw Bella sitting at a table with a group of people blushing like a tomato. Nothing new there. What made me a little shocked was that she kept looking at a bronze haired guy. Seeing a chance to make Bella squirm I opened up messenger on my phone.

**To: Belly-Boo**

**Cutie looking at you Bells.. don't just blush like a weirdo give him a cheeky little smile! ;)**

**From: Lils**

She pulled out her phone with a curious expression that quickly turned even more red than before. If that was even possible. She looked around the cafeteria until she found me and gave me the killer I-will-get-you-later death glare. Which, of course, only made me give her a mocking laugh.

**To: Lils**

**I will get you back later. Don't think I've forgotten how you left me with Eric this morning.**

**From: Belly-Boo**

Giving her a raised eyebrow in return I opened a new text box to reply.

**To: Belly-Boo**

**Looking forward to it Bella. Let the prank wars begin. Now tell me who is the cutie with the bronze hair and while you're at it tell me about the people sitting with him. **

**From: Lils**

She looked up at me then rolled her eyes. Wriggling mine in return I tilted my head in a sign that clearly meant 'The cutie is still looking at you'. She blushed again which made me laugh a bit louder than I should have. The people at the cuties table, which was about five tables away from mine, looked over at me. Being my naturaly wierd self I just stared at them with a dear in head lights expression. I mean come on, no one should have the right to have the right to look that stunning while at school. My vibrating phone quickly brought me back to reality. Looking down I saw Bella had replied back.

**To: Lils**

**Shut up! And the "cutie" is named Edward. The blonde girl who looks like a supermodel is named Rosalie and the guy with the bored expression on his face is Cameron. The're a couple. The tiny girl with short hair is Alice and the guy who is holding her hand is named Jasper. Then the biggest one is named Emmett. Oh and he is looking at you now. Actually all of them are. Care to explain? **

**From: Belly-Boo**

Giving her a quick glare I logged out of out messages. Sometimes she can be a real pain in the butt. I should probably change her contact name to 'The Other Sister'. Has a ring to it I gotta admit.

_ Don't look at the table. Don't look at the table. Don't look at the table. DANG IT!_

She was right of course they were all looking at me. The one gaze mine seemed locked on was the big ones. _Emmett._

Holy heck. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open a little bit.

_ Wait. What was that sound? Why is everyone leaving? _

_ 'Fifth period duh.. '_

_ Oh. Thanks brain._

_ 'Welcome.'_

_ I'm going crazy._

Since I didn't have a fifth period until Thursday I just sat in the library scrolling through some fan accounts on Instagram. If you ask me these people should get paid for this. Not only do they give free advertisement to bands and stuff, but they also buy products and raise the popularity of said people. They should at least be able to get into concerts for free. I'm not just saying this because I have a fan account. Nope. Not at all. Speaking the truth only.

When the bell rang to go home I went to the office and gave my slip to the lady behind the desk and went to wait for Bella at the truck. Looking around the parking lot I saw Edward practically running to his car with Bella walking behind him at a much slower pace. When we got in the truck she just crunk it up, pulled out, and made our way back home. She was upset, I could tell. Usually if people was upset someone would ask them why and try to help them out. Bella and I aren't like that though. We have an agreement that if one of us is upset we would let them work it out and give them the space to do so. That is exactly what I am doing right now.

When we got home she didn't even say anything to me. Just walked right on past me and went up the stairs. What ever made her upset really did it. Walking up the stairs to my room I just putted on my headphones and decided to take a much needed nap. If Bella wanted to talk then I will be right here. Falling asleep to the soft melody of _Fireproof by One Direction_ my last thought was a pictures of black eyes that belonged to a certain body builder.

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Wanna kill me? Wanna hug me? I like hugs. Just putting that out there. This is going to be a slow romance just for those of you that decide to read this by the way. Its also going to go by the book but just in Lillians point of view. I might do another point of view but I don't know yet. Anyway thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I like hearing peoples opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hello to all the people that are currently reading this. Thanks for that by the way. I am back to continue on with this. I made a disclaimer for the entire book in the first chapter. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the week continued just like the first day. The only thing that changed is now I have my nursing class to worry about. The first day of class and we already have homework for the weekend. I know I should probably start that being it is now Sunday, but I could be doing something more productive with my life. Like scrolling through Tumblr or watching YouTube videos. Not a hard decision really.

Bella is still sulking in her room. I know we have our agreement about not poking into each others space, but she is really starting to worry me. I've come to the conclusion that a classmate had something to do with it. I just wish she would come talk to me about what is bothering her so much.

The next morning passes by in a blur. English was amusing to say the least. has no problem with calling people out in class. I now know that if I don't do my homework or study enough in that class I will be in big trouble. Although, unlike most teachers, just teases us about our wrong answers. He's really laid back and chill. Digital Media and Sports Medicine passed by quickly. Art was enjoyable enough because no one tried to talk to me. I'm not an introvert or anything, I'm just socially inept.

The ringing bell pulled me out of my thoughts. Picking up my binders I left the art room to head to lunch. Just as I got to the cafeteria doors an arm was slung around my shoulder. Looking to my right I saw Mike Newton smiling down at me.

"Lillian, right?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked a little creeped out. A guy I have never talked to comes up to me and speaks as if we had been friends for a while. I have the right to be a little weirded out. The only reason I know his name is because he is well known around this school.

"Bella told me to come and find you so you can sit with us. Plus, you're new. Everone knows your name." By the time he had finished talking we were at his table. Everyone that was talking has stopped and was staring at us, and by us I meant me. I sat across from Bella who was looking at me with an innocent expression. _Not going to work Bella. I actually know you. _A cough pulled my attention off Bella to find that everyone was still staring at me. Trying to clear all expression off my face as fast possible, I said the only thing I could think of.

"Hi."

_'Idiot. Absolute idiot. Hi? Is that the best you can do?'_

_ What was I supposed to say? I hate socializing. I'm no good at it._

_ 'I know, but Hi? You could do better than that.'_

_ Shut up brain. If you're not going to help then go away._

_ 'Well then...'_

Mike finally decided to come to my rescue after another moment of silence. "Everyone this is Lillian. She's Bella's sister." Just like that looks of recognition shown through the confusion. Of course they would only know me by being the sister of Bella. God help me if I wanted people to look at me just for being me. Too much to ask for I guess.

_ 'Woah. Thats a lot of sarcasm. Its only noon. A little early, don't you think?'_

_ I would be able to think if you would just shut up and go away._

_ 'Ouch. That one hurt.'_

Smiling politly at everyone I opened my book to begin reading. I always do this to avoid any social interaction with people if I'm in a group. They usually understand that I don't want to be bothered, but there is always that one person who just can't take a hint.

"Why do you always sit at that table by yourself? Do you, like, not want to have a social life?" The voice, if you could call it that, came from about three seats down from Bella. It was nasally and made me physically cringe. _Gosh, why do people always have to ask questions. Why not take everything as is and not look into the situation anymore. _

_ 'Amen.'_

Debating on whether or not to give that question a responce I looked up just in time to catch Bella staring over at the table across the room. Looking at the table I could see why she was staring. Her and the bronze haired guy, _'Edward' _my brain provided helpfully, were having a stare match. He looked so confused it was kind of amusing. _Honey, staring at Bella isn't going to help you figure her out anytime soon. The girl is more confusing than Dumbledoor after too many Lemon Drops. _

_ 'Nice. Harry Potter refference.'_

_ I try._

Silently laughing at my own thoughts like the loser I am, I looked at the rest of the people where Edward was sitting. Rosalie and Alice were leaning away from Emmett and Cameron who were shaking snow from their hair. It was actally a really sweet thing to observe. Jasper was watching with an amused look. Guess I wasn't the only one who thought it was funny to watch. Smiling I went back to reading my book. It was one I had been wanting to read for a while. The title is called _**Fangirl **_by Rainbow Rowell. I'm only on the first chapter, but so for so good.

I was about to start chapter three when I felt someone nudge my foot. _What is it with people interupting me today? My reading time is my me time. Go away you filthy muggles. _

I looked up with annoyance to see Bella looking back at me with a teasing glint in her eye. Nothing good happens with that glint in her eye. She tilted her head a little to show she wanted me to look at the Cullens table. Which I did. Reluctantly, might I add.

Immediatly my eyes locked with an all to familiar gaze. _'You shouldn't have looked idoit. Now you're stuck.'_

Holy crap. Why is he looking at me anyways? Why can't he look at anyone alse? I'm pretty sure any other girl would kill to have Emmett Cullen look at them. Scrunching up my eyebrows while contemplating this made him do something to make things even worse. He smiled. Smiling full on to show that he had dimples.

_Oh. My. Gosh. I've seen the light. This is how I will die. That smile will kill me. I'm a hundred percent sure._

_ 'Look away you idiot! Don't dig a deeper hole!'_

Then if things couldn't get even worse. He winked. At me.

_What is happening? Is this Surprise Lillian Day? Should I have worn a hat or something?_

_ 'Jesus Christ we've done it again.'_

Horror replaced my curiousity and embarrassment.

_No. No way. Nope. Nada. It didn't happen. I did not just do what I think I did._

_ 'Oh sweetie. You did. Except this time, there is no escaping.'_

My face must have shown my inner thoughts because his smile vanished and his eyes became concerned. He had only made my thoughts even worse with his concern.

_He should not be concerned with me. He doesn't even know my name! We haven't even had a conversation yet!_

_ 'Yet. Which means you plan on talking to him soon.'_

_ No way. I plan on avoiding what we have done._

The bell saved me from looking into those eyes. Getting my binders together I stood up and made it halfway across the cafeteria before I gave into temptation. Those eyes were still watching me with that concerned gaze.

My thoughts were all over the place but one stood out from the rest.

_'You can't avoid this one.'_

_ Watch me._

Deranged laughter floated through my head before a voice bellowed out.

_'Something tells me you won't be getting over this crush you've gotten anytime soon.'_

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter. What do you think will happen to Lillian. Also, why do you think she was so against having a crush on Emmett? Leave a review to tell me what you think. And remember, I like feedback. Bye!**

** -LillieMarie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** Disclaimer for the whole story in the first chapter. Also, SPOILER ALERT for Supernatural. Just thought I'd let you know. **

**Chapter 3**

_I am so proud of her. Should I tell her how proud of her I am? I think I should._

Who knew Bella would finally grow some balls and own up to her feelings for Edweird. Looking at them talking and laughing is filling my chest with a fuzzy feeling. Kind of like the feelings I get when Sam and Dean killed all those monsters. Gosh, they grow up so fast.

Bella and Edward were sitting at the lunch table not too far from mine, but far enough where I couldn't listen in to what they were talking about. Which I think they did on purpose. Those traitors. Although, I think I'll let it slide if Edward will keep Bella smiling and laughing like she is now. She hasn't smiled like that since we got in this depressing town.

The question was to text her and tell her how proud of her I am or to let the opportunity slip through my fingers.

_'Do it...' _

_I don't know.. What if I text and ruin a moment or something?_

_'Do it now. Don't let the opportunity go to waste.'_

_Why not, I'm tired of studying this health book anyways._

I waited until Bella pulled out her phone to check the time- a nervous habit- to open up messanger on my phone.

**To: The Other Sister**

**GET SOME BELLA. I SEE THOSE EYES Y'ALL BE MAKING AT EACH OTHER. CAN I BE THE ONE TO PICK OUT THE FIRST BORNS NAME? **

**On the other hand. Congrats on owning up to your feelings. **

**But seriously, can I pick the name?**

**xoxo, Your other half**

**From: The High Warlock of Forks**

_This should be good. I can already imagine the blush._

The emotions that crossed Bella's face was priceless. First, annoyance was clearly seen. If I didn't text Bella a lot for stupid reasons, like for her to bring me popcorn because I was too lazy to leave my room, I would have been a little hurt. The second was exasperation, to be expected. Like I said, I text a lot of dumb and childish things. The final one, my personal favorite, was mortification. She didn't even glance my way. Can you say rude much?

**To: The High Warlock of Forks**

**Lillian May Swan Jordan I am going to KILL YOU. We are NOT going to have any children. Why would you even think that? No. Don't answer that I don't want to know what goes on in your head.**

**While we're talking about feelings, when are we going to discuss yours? I've been paying attention.**

**Is it Eric? No too nerdy. Mike? No, you think he is an idiot.**

**Care to fill me in on the situation.**

**While you're at it, why don't you look over at a certain body builder? I think he has been tyring to get your attention all day.**

**From: The Other Sister**

Ignoring everything in the first three quarters of that text then. Emmett has been trying to get my attention? I thought I was accidently stalking him.

_'I don't know why you've been trying to avoid him. You know it doesn't help right?'_

_I don't know that for sure._

_'Just talk to him!'_

_No thank you._

The temptation to do exactly what Bella said was exactly that. Tempting. Ignoring Emmett Cullen is harder than it's expose to be. How can one guy, who I haven't even talked to, be so difficult to ignore?

After about twenty minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, which means the beginning of sitting in the truck until I fall asleep for me.

When I left the cafeteria I didn't even take one glance at the table where the guy with dimples sat. Nope. I didn't see the look of utter disapointment on said guys face. I also didn't spend the next hour and a half plus the ride back home trying to figure out what it meant either.

-Line Break-

_"I'm proud of us Sammy.." said Dean before the light dimminished in his green eyes._

"Oh god. Please don't so this to me right now."

The laptop showed a room with a bed, and on the bed sat a broken Winchester. The oldest to be exact. His eyes were closed and bruises were evident. Eyelashes that a man should not have framed black eyes that suddenly popped open.

"NO! Oh my GOODNESS! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? DEAN, MY POOR BABY IT WILL BE OKAY. I PROMISE! SAMMY WILL DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

Bella will try to say that when she got into my room to see why I was yelling that what she found was equally terrifying. Me, on my bed clutching my laptop with tears streaming down my face. She will lie. I was not hysterically crying whilst curling up in a fetal position to try and mend the hole in my broken heart. Never. I just had something in my eye. Like pain, for example.

I don't remember falling asleep but the next thing I knew was that I was sitting in the passanger seat of the truck on the way to school. The day flew by and I couldn't make myself go to lunch. All I could do was scroll through instagram and tumblr and cry with my internet friends about the tragic event that went down last night.

Dean doesn't deserve the crap he has been through. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way. He deserves to be with his boyfriend, Castiel, and just be happy with his life. But nooo. Stupid Metatron for tricking Cas like that. Stupid Dean and his hero complex.

A cough broke through my angry thoughts about Supernatural and all its dumb charecters. When I looked up my breath was nearly taken away.

_No. How did he even find me? I didn't even tell Bella where I was?_

_'The library isn't the best hiding place. Maybe the girls bathroom?"_

_Now you tell me._

"Lillian, right?"

He has such a smooth smirk that I just want to slap it off his face. He continued speaking before I even had the chance to tell him my name was Bethany and that he had the wrong person. I don't fell like talking to him, or anyone for that matter, today.

"Care to tell me why you've been ignoring my brother?"

Correction. I just want to slap him for the satisfying sound of my palm hitting his face.

God is trying to test me. I can feel it.

**A/N: Hey you guys! So just wanted to say I haven't left the story or anything. Just been busy. Anyways, love you guys. Please review to leae comments about your opinions and thoughts. I love to read them. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Disclaimer for the whole story in the first chapter. Also, there are a lot of Supernatural references in the previous chapters. I promise to try and cut that down because some people aren't in the fandom.**

**Chapter 4**

Cameron Cullen is a whole lot more intimidating up close. His eyes are just like the rest of the Cullen's except they have something that is just so hard to define. Brown hair looked as if it silky to the touch. I wouldn't test that thought though, knowing the reputation his girlfriend has. Sharp cheekbones were underneath the strange eyes and above a full mouth. All in all, it was enough to break through my gloomy thoughts and render my mind blank. Until I remembered why I was mad in the first place.

_Stupid beautiful Cullen finding my hideaway questioning me about my attentions towards his brother. Who, may I remind, I have not even spoken to yet._

'_Yet?'_

_Shut up._

"I have absolutely no idea about what you're going on about."

Okay, that's a good and solid statement. There is absolutely no way he'll be able to see through that. If he does, then he has absolutely no proof to back it up.

"You're a terrible liar," he said while looking intensely into my eyes.

_He did not just insult my skills. My ability to lie is superb. _

'_Attack.'_

Leaning forwards on my forearms I stared into his eyes for a long moment. First step in lying is to let the person know I mean business without actually saying it.

After a few moments he shifted a little to his right side. Mentally I started to cackle in glee. On the outside my blank face stayed. Bells always said that my stare made people uncomfortable. She saw it as a fault, I saw it as a blessing.

I decided to spare him after a few moments of awkward shifting. It was a little amusing to be honest. A man that was a little over 6'2 was intimidated by a girl who was 5'7. This showdown was already starting to bore me though, and wierd things happen when I'm bored. Like putting gummy worms in the microwave or playing spy with Bella. Not that she knew that, I'm a damn good spy.

Clearing my throat I said two words that I've held in since he sat down.

"Screw you." The face he made me actually start to cackle a little. The librarian looked at me like I had lost my mind when I was leaving. She didn't have room to judge though because wearing a yellow skirt with a purple top was just ridiculous, even I knew that.

I was in the library for about ten minutes so there was an hour left of lunch. As soon as I walked in Bella waved me over to where her and Edward sat.

When I sat down I didn't even have time to say anything. Not that I was going to. Being anti-social and all. I honestly felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Edward, this is my sister Lillian. Lillian, this is Edward," Bella said with a nervous smile on her face.

After a confused look at her I turned to Edward with a semi polite smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you. My sister talks about you all the time."

A thump then a muffled groan came from my left. Looking over I saw that Bella seemed to be trying to get a little intimate with the table. The table already reached third base while Edward was still in first. Poor boy.

"That can't be good for your head Bella. Come up for some air, that table probably doesn't like your advances. It's classy, unlike some people I know."

She looked up to squint suspiciously at me before turning a glare at Edward for laughing. At least he tried to hide it, he will not be getting to the next base anytime soon if he keeps this up.

"Ignore my sister, she lives to make my life as embarrassing as possible." Bella said before turning her attention back to me. She had that stupid glint in her eyes again. "What put you in such a foul mood? The day isn't even half over yet."

Edwards phone went off before I could even think of an answer to get her off my case. I didn't want to tell her that her boyfriends brother pissed me off by telling me to stop ignoring their other brother. I honestly don't think she'd handle it very well. Last time she hid my books and stole my laptop. It took a month for me to find the patience to look at her, none the less talk to her. I had learned my lesson though, never be rude inless you have a good reason to be. I don't hink taking out my anger on Cullen will be put down for a good reason in her books.

My little reminisce was cut short when I heard Edward begin to laugh, and not one of those little chuckles either, it was more like a full belly laugh. Bella and I both had confused looks on our faces because he was finally able to reign in his laughter to explain.

"My brother was just complimenting Lillian's conversation skills. He said, and I'm qouting here, 'Tell the black haired monster that you're sitting with that I'll get a real answer from her tomorrow.'" Edward was still laughing a little but I didn't see what was so funny. Especially with the glare I could feel from the side of my head from my loving sister who I care about deeply.

I knew what I had to do. It was going to be tough but if I had any chance of surviving this situation it had to be done. So, for the second time today, I put my amazing abilities to work. Keeping my face to look a little confused I turned towards my sister and tried to pull all the innocence I had into two sentence.

"What are they talking about Bells? When did you talk to one of Edwards brothers?"

My tone was even and my questions were full proof but somehow Bella didn't seem to fall for it because she just looked even more pissed off. I did what I had to do, now it was time for a quick escape.

Making my face look a little more polite than before, I needed to save my hind somehow, I turned to Edward. "It was nice meeting you, but I really have to go now. I promised the librarian that I'd help her stack some books-"

"Lillian May Swan Jordan if you even think about leaving this table without giving me a proper explanation for your behavoir then I'll take your favorite books and laptop from you for an entire week!" Bella's tone ment buiseness, I knew that if I turned to look at her then she'd have that little stare she gets when she disaproves of something that I've done. The expression was fondly named 'Mother Hen'. Not very original, but it fit the situation perfectly.

_Crap, I am so screwed. _

Before Bella could catch me, I shot a quick glare at the tattle tales table. The bastard was laughing and looking way too smug for my taste. Although when he saw me staring he did look a little uncomfortable. Win some and you lose some I guess.

Closing my eyes and preparing for the worst I turned towards my sister hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

_As soon as I get home I'm hiding my books and putting my laptop in the dirty clothes pile in my room. There is no way I'm coming out of this storm clean._

_'The way the vein is thumping on her forehead I'd say you are correct in that statement.'_

Cameron Cullen better hope none of my stuff goes missing because if I'm going down then he's going down with me.

**Review and favorite to let me know what you think. Also, if you're confused about something or some points don't add up in the story then comment and let me know. I'll either axplain it or try to fix it later on! BYE!**

**-LillieMarie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Disclaimer for the whole story is in the first chapter. Also, there are some fandom references that I might use in this story that some of you will get anf other won't. Just warning. I will not use them a lot just when the feeling comes.**

**Chapter 5**

"Promise you will leave my books and laptop alone and then I'll tell you." The look on Bella's face went from murderous to apoplectic in a grand span of three seconds. I honestly think the thought of murder crossed her mind, but before I could further explore the theory my thinking process was interrupted.

"How about no. You tell me now and then I can punish you later," Bella said, looking a little to smug for my taste.

Bella always had it in her head that she has to act like a mother figure for me. She helped me with my homework, made sure I had clothes to wear, slept with me when the nightmares became too much. Which, lets be honest, was almost every night those first couple of months. I still get the odd dream here or there that left me more than scared. It wasn't even a dream, a memory would be the term I'm looking for.

"Lillian! Are you even listening to me?" Bella had her hand on mine and was holding on a little too tight for my taste. Taking my hand from her I tried to ease the tension with humor.

"Be careful there Bella," I said, "the table might get jealous."

Edward did that weird choking laugh as he tried to smother his obvious laughter with a cough again and her attention switched to him. It was comical the way all signs of humor left his face at her stare. I taught her well.

Now, back to my plan of escape. Standing up slowly I kept one eye on her while making sure my way to the door was clear and open. I got about halfway before someone grabbed my hand and pushed me into a seat. Looking around I could feel the blood drain from my face.

_ No God, please. I've been a good girl. I don't deserve this torture._

_ 'Suck it up buttercup, they're waiting.'_

_ Screw that, if they want me to talk they better initiate conversation first._

Five pairs of gold eyes looked at me from all angles. It was freaking terrifying. From where I sat I could see Bella still yapping on at Edward. Poor boy.

The smallest cullen, Alice, was sat on my left. She looked really prety in her white flowy dress. A little pixie. Jasper sat on her left and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else right now. Not that I blamed him, I wouldn't want some stranger sitting at my table either. Looking to my right I almost screamed in fustration. The freaking traitor. I'd be willing to bet all my savings that he was the one to drag me over here. On his right sat his self esteem shooting girfriend. Rosalie was just as stunning up close; if not even more so. Then last but certainly not least sat the last face I wanted to see. Emmett Cullen was perfection personified. His dimples made me want to kiss him, but I had to reign it in. It would probably freak him out.

A little chuckle coming from my right alerted me that I might have been staring too much. The urge to just swat away the annoying fly, a.k.a. Cameron, was tempting also. Nothing compared to kissing Emmett, but a pretty close second.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." The bastard had the freaking audacity to smirk.

Tilting my head slightly I lookd at him with a mildly curious expression. "Did you just compare yourself to a cat?"

The smirk didn't drop too much, but it did falter.

"What can I say? Graceful, beautiful, always lands on all fours? I can see how you would have come to that conclusion." The smirk came back full force.

"I was thinking more along the lines of annoying and pompous."

He clutched his hand to his chest. "You wound me Lillian! I thought we were friends!"

"No. I'm not friends with tattle tale traitors. You must have me confused with another Lillian."

"Nope. Pretty sure it was you. After we had our little chat I declared you my best friend. 'The Black Haired Monster' is my nickname for you," Cameron said.

There was no use in trying to get anything through his thick skull. Some people just didn't want to learn.

Looking to the right of him, I saw Rosalie trying very hard not to smile. She actually looked semi approachable right now.

"You're boyfriend is a dick." A surpirsed look crossed her face before she smirked too.

"I know he has a nice d-,"

Time to change the subject. Fast.

"You're Alice right?"

The girl on my left was laughing too hard to answer my question. Jasper had a look on his face that was daring me to ask him some dumb question. So that left one person.

_I can do this. He is just a guy. A perfect, dimpled, golden eyed, nice smelling guy._

"My names Emmett, if you're wondering."

That voice was so deep I literally felt shivers go down my spine. It was gravelly and warm all at the same time. He was looking at me so intensely that I forgot how to English. He must have noticed but he didn't comment on it. Bless him.

"Lillian right? Wait, don't answer that. It was a dumb question. Everyone knows who you and your sister. The new girls. How are you liking the school? Have any hard classes? Like the town? The temperature never really changes here. Rainy all day everyday..."

He was rambling. It was kind of cute. Quietly laughing I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Yes my name is Lillian but don't call me that, anything but that. It makes me sound like an old lady. Yes, the school is okay and I love my classes. The weather is amazing and I like the rain, so overall it has been an okay time here."

He looked shocked, like he was surprised I even answered him. I have to admit, it hurt that he thought I wouldn't talk to him. I just wasn't sure how to talk to him.

"That's good. Awesome."

Just what I thought, things are going to be weird.

_Damn Cameron and his interfering ways._

**Review and favorite to let me know what you think. Also, if you're confused about something or some points don't add up in the story then comment and let me know. I'll either explain it or try to fix it later on! ADIOS AMIGOS!**

**-LillieMarie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer for the whole story is in the first chapter. Also, there are some fandom references that I might use in this story that some of you will get and others won't. Just a warning. I will not use them a lot just when the feeling comes.**

**Chapter 6**

The bell is a life saver; ringing when the time is most opportune.

Smiling politely to everyone, minus Cameron, I left the table. Whilst walking outside I reflected on everything that's happened today. Bella is mad at me. I spoke with not just one Cullen, but three. Emmett Cullen. Just thinking his name made my cheeks flush. His interest in me through me for a loop. Was it even interest? Edward came to Bella and told her of his interest. Emmett just stares, and we've barely had a conversation. Maybe his interest in me is just like everyone else's, mystery of the new girl. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. New girl comes to school and everyone is just curious, once he sees how boring I am he'll leave; just like everyone else. So no point in being nice. I just have to get through my highschool years.

_'And then? What are you going to do exactly? Be happy that school is over? Talk to your friends and promise to keep in touch? Oh wait sorry, if you keep this stupid charade up you'll have no friends.'_

_ Why have friends if they all leave?_

The future, or more specifically my future, doesn't look too bright. Sometimes I like to pretend that my future include my family. Bella and Charlie have stuck by me when I needed them most, but what's to say they won't come to their senses and leave too?

Opening the front school doors I started to make my way over to the truck before realizing Bella still has the keys, which means it's locked and won't be open until the end of school. Spotting picnic tables on the other end of the lot I made my way over.

Not too long after I sat down did I realize that someone had invited themselves over. Looking up I felt my heart skip a beat.

_That can not be healthy._

Emmett Cullen sat across from me and was looking at like he could read everything about me like a book, which put me on edge instantly.

"Did you know that when you think it looks like you're silently arguing with someone in your head?" The way he said it made it sound like he found this peculiar habit fascinating, if slightly amusing.

"You must watch me a lot then, because all I do is think." I shot back with a polite smile.

He smiled and continued to watch as I pulled out a notebook and started to doodle. We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity, but was really just long enough to cover half of the page with little flowers.

"You left this at lunch." Looking up I noticed that he had my bookbag sitting next to his. It was alarming how thoughtless I was today.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I couldn't understand why he was still here. Anyone else would have just handed me the book bag and left without all the unnecessary talk.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows pulled together and his smile turned into a frown. It annoyed me how much I wanted to see those dimples again.

"This nice charade. Is it because you want a way to talk to my sister? I hate to tell you, but I think your brother called dibs first."

As I began to dig into my bag to make sure nothing was taken I heard him say quietly, "Because I think you're interesting."

I looked up slowly, clutching my fists inside my bag.

"You don't know me," I replied defiantly.

"Not for the lack of trying."

Raising my eyebrows at his statement I said the first thing that came to mind.

"When did staring at someone become a way of communication?"

He smiled.

"So you have noticed me."

"I'm sure there are so many people at this school- you don't have to know me."

"But I want to," He answered just as defiantly as I had.

I wanted to believe that so much, but I couldn't. The world conspired against me, and so did my beating heart. I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't fill my lungs.

"Look, I get it. I really do. The new girl who doesn't talk to no one. Her sister, who is just as smart as she is pretty, is interesting so she must be, right? Wrong, I'm not. I get good grades. I'm mediocre at cards, and my head is always in a book. I like privacy and my space. I like being left alone. That's it. You can get to know everyone else at this school who starves for your attention. I'm not. Sorry."

His smile grew.

"And stop looking at me like I entertain you. I'm not amused," I looked down at my notebook, expecting him to leave, he didn't.

My notebook was gone in a blink of an eye and was back before I had time to ask what he thought he was doing. Right beneath a small and lopsided flowers was a series of numbers. I looked up just in time to see his back disappear into a crowd of student racing to get to their car. I quickly stood up and made my way over to see Bella unlock the car.

Hurriedly stuffing the notebook into my bag I jumped in the front seat. Bella put the car in reverse.

"Was that Emmett Cullen just talking to you over at the picnic table?"

I nodded before realizing she couldn't really see me since she was driving.

"Yeah, I left my book bag over at their table and he brought it to me." She looked over at me before bringing her eyes back to the road.

"That was nice of him."

Shrugging I turned to look at the window. What was I exposed to say?

_ Yeah, he told me I was interesting. It made me feel as if I could fly. He also commented on my weird habit of arguing with myself, he obviously watched me when I'm not aware._

_ 'It's a start.'_

It all just felt too surreal. Like any minute I'll wake up from a dream. And that's just what this is: a dream. Nothing like this happens to girls like me. Someone who craved for attention, because they were deprived of it for so long. Now it's handed to them on a silver platter? No, I don't buy it.

The drive home was filled with silence, which I was thankful for.

Later in my room, when all my homework was complete, I pulled out my notebook and flipped to the page filled with flowers. Under the number was a message in beautiful handwriting.

**I hope you know that I'm not going to let this go. Text me. **

**-Emmett**

Staring at the message I made a quick decision. Pulling out my phone I quickly programmed the number in before opening up message.

** To: Emmett**

** I hope you know that this changes nothing.**

** From: Lillian**

Not waiting for a reply I turned the phone off and laid down in my bed.

I finally had the silence I had been wanting all day, but it wasn't as comforting as it should have been. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer for the whole story is in the first chapter. Also, there are some fandom references that I might use in this story that some of you will get and others won't. Just a warning. I will not use them a lot just when the feeling comes.**

**Chapter 7**

_I am weak._

This doesn't really surprise me. Honestly, flash me a pretty smile and I'm yours. So, when Emmett freaking Cullen flashes his dimpled smile at me in the school parking lot monday morning I smiled so hard I felt like my face was being torn apart. Well, until I realised I was supposed to be playing hard to get and then toned it down some, but the damage was done.

He winked at me, the bastard, and walked into school with his family; most of his family anyways. Cameron Cullen appeared at my side and looped his arms through mine. He smiled teasingly down at me.

"Hello little monster." Cameron greeted me as we continued walking towards the school's entrance. "I have no idea what you've done to my brother, but I thank you for it. He was so happy he let me drive his monster of a jeep to school."

Looking across the lot my eyes instantly sprang to the jeep in question. It was big, white, and intimidating. Literally, that is the jeep that a guy would get to go deep into the forest; with all the camping the Cullens do that jeep probably comes in handy.

Rolling my eyes I dislodged Cameron's arms from my shoulders.

"Really subtle, Cullen. I bet they'd let you into the police force with that detective work." The sarcasm was heavy in that statement, and with the look thrown my way I could tell he caught it too.

"Good thing I don't want to be a detective then. One thing I would like to know is why you've started talking to my brother all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining," he hastily assured after seeing my disbelief, "but I am curious."

I hesitated. Tell the truth or be distantly polite again? If there is one person to be truthful with, should it be Emmett's brother?

"He said I was interesting." I didn't need to look at Cameron's face to see the confusion; I was confused myself.

I quickly made my way to first period before he had time to question me further.

-E&amp;L-

Note to self: never be honest to Emmett's family or, at least, Cameron.

I felt the stares of the Cullens all day. It was exhausting and terrifying at the same time. Cameron always has, and always will be a tattle tail traitor.

It wasn't until lunch time that I began to understand how serious this had all become.

I was at my lunch table minding my own business, when Bella sat down and just stared at me. I mean it, she just looked at me like I was some interesting specimen. It was truly discomforting.

"May I help you Miss. Swan? Or would you rather read the answer from my forehead?" She just kept looking at me. Not buying into my nonchalance for a second.

She must have found what she was looking for because after a minute or so she nodded and muttered to herself. I couldn't hear what she was saying until I leaned forward.

"-just being a ridiculous idiot. Probably still doesn't know."

Leaning back in my seat I looked at her curiously.

"Know what? And I resent that; I'm no idiot."

She looked at me incredulously.

"Why didn't you tell me that you gave Emmett Cullen your number?" She honestly looked a little hurt. Which wasn't fair, considering I knew what happened in her room late at night.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Eddie boy have sleepovers?"

She sputtered.

"W-what? We didn't- We don't…" She looked so flustered it took all my self restraint not to laugh. "Leaving now."

She shot out of her seat with grace she didn't have and left.

"Keep it PG, Bells." Laughing at her misfortune has always been my favorite past time.

A buzzing in my pocket pulled me out of my thoughts.

**To: Lillian**

** What did you say to your sister to get her to go that red?**

** From: Emmett**

No way was I going to tell him that we were discussing him and my non-existent crush on him.

**To: Emmett**

** I simply told her to keep her and your brother's relationship PG for now. Don't need to hear or see anything new, now do I?**

** From: Lillian**

A loud laugh, bordering on becoming boisterous, came from the other side of the cafeteria. Emmett Cullen could look sexy even when laughing. With his head thrown back, long throat stretched and adam's apple bobbing. I could just suck on-

Woah girl. Cool down.

Emmett was back to looking at his phone while the rest of his family looked at him with strange faces. Except, of course, Cameron Cullen. The nuisance. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Scowling at him, I turned back to my phone willing it to buzz again. It did.

**To: Lillian**

** You have a weird habit of saying things to embarrass people. **

** From: Emmett**

Rolling my eyes I pointed out the obvious.

**To: Emmett**

** And you have a weird habit of watching me and learning my weird habits. I'd say we're even.**

** From: Lillian**

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. After my stuff was in my arms I received a new message.

**To: Lillian**

** Does that bother you?**

** From: Emmett**

I didn't even hesitate to answer.

**To: Emmett**

** Not as much as it should.**

** From: Lillian**

Putting my phone in my pocket I mentally began to prepare myself for an hour and a half of nursing.

_'God knows you need it.'_

-E&amp;L-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Favorite if you liked it and review if you feel the need to! Although, I do like commentary so review anyway. I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Disclaimer for the whole story is in the first chapter. Also, there are some fandom references that I might use in this story that some of you will get and others won't. Just a warning. I will not use them a lot just when the feeling comes.**

**Chapter 8**

**What's your favorite book?**

**-Emmett**

It shouldn't surprise me that he texted me as soon as the truck pulled into the driveway after school, but it did. I know he's interested in me. He said so himself, and couldn't have made it any more obvious. But when my phone vibrated with a new message the surprise pops up.

Excitement filled my heart when I read the text. Nobody ever asked about my books, literally, ever.

_Play it cool Lilz, don't scare him. _

**I don't have a favorite book, but I do have a favorite author. **

**-Lillian**

Seconds after the text sent my phone rang. It almost went to voicemail, but I got my sense just in time.

"Hello?" My voice seemed to decide to go up an octave.

"No need to sound so weary, Lilz. I only want to talk to you."

I leaned back in my bed, smiling. Talking I could do.

"Weariness is an automatic response to you, _Em." _That sounded kind of flirty but whatever, damage done.

A deep chuckle rumbled through the line and I almost lost my cool. I could hear the dimples in his smile.

"Is that so, _Lilz?" _His amused voice sounded in my ear, but while mine was up an octave, his was down; slowly chipping away my amour and my ability to speak.

I could only hum in agreement whilst looking out the window. I thought absently about the weather; the probably outcome for snow.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense?"

His voice sounded in my ear, like he was sitting right next to me. Which was impossible, since I was alone.

"Suspense is fun! Keeps you on your toes."

A chuckle and then silence. He was obviously waiting for an answer.

"Cassandra Clare."

More silence.

"Author of the Mortal Instruments Series?"

Nothing.

"Oh my God. You uncultured swine.."

Laughter boomed through the phone, making me smile.

_That's a nice laugh._

"I'm sorry I don't know the works of your favorite author, Lillian." Laughter still rang in his voice, and it made me want to smile more.

"Excuses, excuses Cullen."

"Why is she your favorite?"

I tried to think of words that could correctly portray what Cassandra Clare has done for me. It was really difficult, so I started from the beginning.

"I've always wanted to be a writer."

"You want to write books?"

He sounded surprised.

"Books, poems, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to write."

Nostalgia reared its ugly head. Bringing back summer days of sitting in the sun, paper in hand.

"And then?"

A brief laugh escaped my lips.

"I grew up. Lost my inspiration. Gained some sense. Pick your poison they're all correct."

A knock went through the room before Bells peeked her head in.

"Dinner's ready."

Nodding I brought my attention back to my phone.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but dinner's ready."

"You never answered my question. Why is she your favorite?"

A quick smile took my lips.

_He's not going to let it go, is he?_

_A voice that sounded suspiciously like Emmett answered that for me. 'Nope.'_

"I like the way she words things. Bye, Em."

"Bye, Lilz."

-E&amp;L-

Pulling into school was a nightmare. Ice was everywhere. Bella almost broke her leg when we stepped out the door, the image of her driving made me fear for my life. So, while she was driving I was praying for all of my sins to be forgiven.

"Dear Father, I am so sorry for that time I stole a candy bar from the gas station when I was eight. If it's any consolation, I got a tummy ache the next day."

Bella looked at me incredulously. "Really, Lillian?"

Not even opening my eyes or unclasping my hands from my prayer position I continued my prayers. "Father, watch over Dad. Make sure he doesn't sale any of my books. They're all I have left."

Bella sighed, because that's all she's good for. Sighing, judging me. Criticing the way I live my life.

"You'll be dead. Why do you need your books?"

Peeking one eye open I glanced her way. "You're completely right. I'll just have them buried with me."

Closing my eyes I said my last prayer. "Father, if Bella happens to live while I die, screw you." _"LILLIAN!"_ "Just kidding. Jeez, Bells. Seriously though, give Bella the courage to finally move on the Greek Adonis better known as Edward Cullen. He's really hot, he'll make her happy; or at least they'll have good sex."

The car swerved to the right before Bella managed to get it under control. "Lillian, I will kill you right now. So help me God…"

"Please Bella, put me out of my misery. I'll beg. Better yet, pull over. I'll walk to school." I wasn't beneath begging for my life.

"Well that's not going to happen now. We're here." She said whilst rolling her eyes. I hadn't even noticed we were pulling into a parking spot. Too busy with my prayers. Speaking of which…

"Thank you Lord for letting us arrive safely. But still help Bella, she needs to get laid."

"Oh my God. Lillian, please.."

"Amen."

Satisfied with my prayers I opened the car door and almost fell on my face. I could feel judging eyes looking down on me, and for a second I could have sworn it was God. Then looked up.

It was Bella.

Close enough, I guess.

Something shiny caught my eye and looking over I saw chains on the tires. Something lurched in my throat.

"Lilz, you okay?"

Bella was still towering over me, but now she looked vaguely concerned. Not good, I didn't want her to see that something as simple as chains on tires could make me feel as if someone moved the world for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just hang around out here until the bell rings."

"You sure? I can stay out here with you if you want.." She said. I didn't want that. It was the last thing I wanted actually.

"Im sure. Go ahead Bella. Go find your Greek Adonis. Don't let my good prayers go to waste."

That did it.

"Fine, but make sure you go to class."

Rolling my eyes I made a shooing motion with my hands. "Yes mom. Now go."

She was walking away when it all started. Shouting was the first thing that let me know something very wrong was happening. With so many people shouting at once it was hard to hear what was happening. Then I looked forward.

Coming straight towards me was a big van.

You know how those movies show a person in a near death experience going in slow motion? It was kind of like that. Except all I could see was the van.

One thing I did notice was a decal on the side of the van.

'_He answers prayers.'_

Then it hit me. No, not a epiphany. I didn't have some worldly understanding. I mean the van. It literally it me.

My body felt numb. Which I was thankful for. I didn't want to feel this. My vision danced and voices swam in my head. It felt as if I was underwater. One voice stood out though.

"_\- Lillian! Come on, Lillian! The ambulance is coming just focus!"_

That voice was a beacon. I singled in on it.

"-Bella?"

"_Lillian? Look at me. Come on, you can do it. Focus on my voice."_

I tried, but it was really hard. It felt like I was just waking up from a four hour nap. My mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton but was filled with water. My head was fuzzy but focused at the same time. One thing was clear though. Bella's voice. I heard it, and I could vaguely see her face in front of mine.

God is a vengeful man. He will make do on his promises, and he will listen to prayer. I couldn't get the image of him laughing on his throne while looking down at us pathetic humans.

Lesson learned, though.

Hopefully Bella will take my prayers seriously and have my books buried with me.

And get laid.

The world was fading and so were the voices. I couldn't hear Bella anymore. My head was starting to hurt too.

Thankfully, the lord became merciful.

Blue and red lights flashed before the world, finally, went black.

**AN- Hope you liked this chapter. Some people were asking me not to write the scenes according to the book, but I had to do this scene. It is what will make the story take off. I promise. Favorite and review to let me know what you think. I love feedback.**

** -LillieMarie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want it to be known that I am currently sitting in a hot living room and am feeling very lightheaded. There are some very suggestive comments in this chapter, just warning you. Disclaimer for entire story in chapter one. On with the story!**

**Chapter Nine**

Waking up sucks.

Waking up in a hospital is ten times worse.

My body felt as if I had been inside a meat grinder set on high. I could feel all my nerves tingling like a thousand little needles were being injected inside my body. Opening my eyes I could see that that wasn't the case. No, it was much worse. The first thing I saw was pink. A pink gown, pink socks, and let's not forget the pink cast. Of all things, I get a pink cast.

That already put me in a not-so-good mood. The nurse from hell was just icing on the cake.

Not too long after I woke up a nurse came into the room. Her name was Nurse Joy. Irony meet reality.

"Nice to see your smiling face this morning." She said happily. I was not smiling. I was in pain and wanting coffee, but I still plastered on a smile and nodded politely.

She clucked her tongue at me in mock disapproval. "We've been waiting for you to wake up for two days now. The least you could do is say something, dearie."

_Three days. _

_I've been comatose for three freaking days. _

_Where was my dad? And Bella? Was Bella okay?_

"P-phone?"

_Whoops. Not what I meant to say, but just as important if I'm being honest here._

There was a real look of disapproval on her face now. "With your father."

"W-where dad?"

"Getting coffee."

I stared at the ceiling hoping for answers to all my unanswered questions. Until I remembered that me and God aren't on very friendly terms at the moment.

The door to my room opened and my dad's head peaked through.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken," he says smiling as he walked into the room.

"Yes she is, the first thing she asked for was her phone. Honestly, kids and their phones these days. We should just-"

"That'll be all Nurse Joy."

A near orgasmic voice spoke from the door, surprising the hell out of me. A man in his late thirties or early forties stood at the for smiling with warm gold eyes. A smile that outshone the sun, and a stance if a leader. And last but certainly not least, a ring on his left hand.

_Dang it. He's taken. Lucky woman. _

'_Careful, or we might make a certain giant jealous.'_

A snort left my lips at the thought. A giant is the only way to describe Em. A big, handsome, dimpled, giant. Who would probably look really hot when jealous.

'_Very true. We'll have to explore that later on.'_

Nurse Joy shot me a hard glance that changed into a smile when she passed the scrumptious looking man.

He smiled at me while stepping forward. "Hello Ms. Swan, it's nice to see you finally awake and talking. I'm Dr. Cullen and will be treating you until your discharge. Which, between us, will be sooner rather than later now that you're awake."

Cullen. As in the father of the Cullen children. Which means Emmett's dad. Oh boy.

He either missed my panicked expression or politely ignored it. Coming up to my bedside he flashed a light in my eyes and then my ears. It was really hard to not just breathe in deeply, he smelt so good. A chuckle sounded not to far from my face almost made me go into cardiac arrest.

_Get a hold of yourself! This is your doctor here! The father of the man you're currently lusting over. _

'_Can't we lust over both?'_

_No. _

"You've had a lot of people very worried, Ms. Swan. Including some of my bunch. You know of them right?"

Clearing my throat was very hard, it hurt some. Whether that be from the dryness, which the doctor gave me some water for, or the lump that somehow got lodged inside. Either way I was that thankful for the water.

"I know of them Dr. Cullen. And please, just Lillian. Ms. Swan reminds me of my sister. Where is Bella, Dad?" Before he could answer the door swung open and hit the far wall.

Bella stood on the other side looking embarrassed and concerned. She looked so ridiculous I had to smile.

"Way to make an entrance Bells. Did you answer my prayers?"

There goes that blush, and a deary glare to go with it. It was so nice to see after what I had been through since I woke up.

Dad and Dr. Cullen chuckled as Bella stalked through the room to my side. It wasn't funny, she honestly looked as though she were gonna slap me into next week. Wouldn't put it past her either, hitting me when I'm down.

Thankfully dad chose that time to chime in. "Alright girls, let's not fight in a hospital." He turned his attention to Dr. Cullen. "How's my little girl, Doc?"

I lowered into my covers hoping they'll swallow me whole. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore.. I'm eighteen. I could get a tattoo if I wanted."

"She seems to have broken her fibula clean through. My guess is when the van hit her on the right side, considering the bruising, she fell on her left leg. Since the fibula is a non-bearing weight, it snapped when the force of both the hit and fall happened. Not uncommon at all, so very easy to fix. Her hands and arms are fine, miraculously. I suggest waking her up every hour for the concussion from the blow to her head." He looked down at his clipboard and write something. Testing it out he have it to my Dad. "A prescription for some pain medication for the leg and that'll be all. We'll keep her here for the night but after that she'll be ready to go." He smiled at me and my dad.

Dad thanked him and Dr. Cullen left the room, leaving behind a wide eye stare from Bella and sad eyes from me.

Not too long after he left Dad and Bella did too. Bella for school, Dad for work. Throughout the day nurses came in and out. Dr. Cullen, who now insists that I call him Carlisle, came in too. He brought me my bag, bless him, and my phone.

A knock on the door made me look up, and standing there was the giant who'd been taking space in my mind. He looked really nice today. Jeans that clung tight to his thighs and a white button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and wasn't that an image. What I wouldn't give to lick that neck until he was groaning and-

"Monster!"

And there goes my enemy.

Cameron Cullen walked into the room like he owned it and sat in a chair at my bed side.

"I was wondering when you'd show those brown eyes of yours. I missed you at school, no one to annoy. It's the highlight of my day." He was pouting. It looked absolutely ridiculous.

Putting down the book I was reading I reluctantly gave him my attention.

"What about your girlfriend? I'm sure she wouldn't like that your highlight of the day depends on my existence."

"Yeah Cam, go find your girlfriend and leave Lillian and me alone." Emmett walked into the room and sat at the foot of my bed. If a heart machine was still hooked into me I'm sure it would be going crazy right now. Alone time. Yes that would be nice.

"And leave your girl friend defenseless against your libido, no way." He grabbed my hand and held it close to his heart. "Don't worry fair maiden, I'll protect your virtue."

I looked at him incredulously. "What virtue? I lost that a while ago, nuisance."

He looked surprised then turned to Emmett to probably ask a question. Emmett was choking too much to be of any help at the moment anyway.

Cameron turned back to me and smiled devilishly. "Is that so little monster. Tell me, was he any good? Did he make you scream in ecstasy or whimper in need? Or were you leading him? Was he groaning came to your moaning and cries of pleasure-"

"CAMERON!"

I don't know who yelled the loudest. Me, Emmett, or Carlisle who came in to hear what was being discussed. I was mortified.

"Cameron, outside now. I'll deal with you in a minute."

Carlisle looked both amused and furious.

Cameron hung his head and walked out of the room with nothing but a meek 'Yes ,sir'.

Carlisle looked from me to Emmett and left after telling us to behave, which brought my mortification up three notches.

I studiously avoided looking at Emmett. That was way too embarrassing. Even worse, what Cameron had said made my lower regions ache with want. Except where the guy who made me scream and whimper was Emmett. And that brought my mortification level up to a new high.

Emmett cleared his throat and spoke in that husky voice that speaks nothing but trouble.

"So did this mystery guy do that for you?"

He does look hot when he's jealous.

Damn.

**A/N: Okay so y'all are going to have to let me know if you liked this chapter. So review and favorite to let me know what you think of it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Okay POV change here, note it's in Emmett's POV. I thought it'd be fun and refreshing. Long chapter you guys! Disclaimer for the entire story in the first chapter. On with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Emmett's POV**

_ 'She's so quiet.'_

_ 'She looks nothing like her sister.'_

_ 'Are they sisters?'_

_ 'Bella is way bette-' _

My fist landed hard on the table, startling some people who had just walked through the cafeteria door.

"Okay Edward that's enough, you don't have to continue."

Edward looked confused but didn't continue on with Jessica Stanley's train of thoughts. He shouldn't have looked so confused, he was basically bad talking my mate. Edwards head popped back up so quick that if he were human he'd have given himself whiplash.

"Your mate, Emmett? She's your mate?"

'_Why? You have a problem with her being my mate?' _I thought back defensively.

"Of course not, Em. Just surprised is all," he said bringing his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Forcing me posture into a more relaxed position I turned my gaze back towards the girl; my mate Lillian.

She had her dark brown eyes trained on her phone, smiling occasionally at what she saw. She was beautiful in an unusual way. She didn't really pop out of the crowd, blending in and slipping past with no worries. It was when she was sitting or just standing still was when you really saw her.

She had an intense look all the time that stopped people from going up to her, kind of like Rose's; except while Rose's was mean, hers was just blank. Lillian was tall, curvy, and an obvious loner. By choice or not was something I'd have to ask her later.

Loud laughter brought me out of my daydreams, and I'm happy it did. Lillian looked even more perfect when laughing.

_ I sound like a lovesick loser. _

"Yes you do, please stop." I didn't even look over at Edward, just stuck up the bird at him.

Lillian's eyes were wide and staring at my family's table. She had an expression that screamed awkward and it was absolutely adorable.

A muffled groan came from across the table, but a quick kick at his leg shut Edward right up.

Not too long after looking at her phone again she glanced at our table again, and her eyes locked with mine.

_ Holy shit. _

My heart freaking stopped.

Well it would've if it hadn't stopped a long time ago.

The bell ringing broke our eye contact and as I watched her pick up her books and make a quick retreat out the cafeteria I knew my life would be changed for the better.

Edward slapped the back of my head as he passed chuckling lowly.

_ Keep laughing all you want, at least I'll talk to my girl. _

That got him to stop quickly.

-E&amp;L-

Mike Newton was going to die.

And his arm was going to be the first thing to go.

Edward wasn't paying attention, staring at Bella was very distracting apparently, so I couldn't know what was going on unless I listened in.

_ "- can sit with us. Plus, you're new. Everyone knows your name."_

A silence followed his statement. Then in the meekest voice I've ever heard she spoke out.

_ "Hi." _

I could feel my lips start to smile. She was adorable.

Mike tried to introduce her to everyone but no one seemed to recognize her into he mentioned Bella. Looking over I could see her shoulders slump slightly.

Lauren made snide remark about not having a social life, which made me laugh. Mainly because the only social life Lauren has was gained from quickeys in janitor closets.

Lillian went back to her book and ignored the rest of the table, Cameron nudged me which was the signal to stop being a creeper and soon we were laughing as we shook our snow filled heads at the girls. It didn't hold my attention for long though, because soon I was right back to watching Lillian read. Which wasn't weird by the way, she just looked really focused and I find that kind of hot.

_ Maybe that is a bit weird on my part._

Edward pretended to fake gag but stopped when Bella looked over at him, taking his attention once again.

_ Lillian is looking again, hell yes. Maybe if I smile she'll smile back at me. _

She still had an intense look on her face, the one where her eyebrows scrunch together, and I couldn't help but to smile at that.

I can't keep using the word adorable to describe her, it'll get old.

She looked a little curious, probably wondering why thus weird stranger was staring at her, so I thought to hell with it and winked at her too.

Instead of smiling back like I wanted her to, she looked like she'd seen a ghost instead. The bell rang and she went flying out her seat towards the door.

She looked back at me one last time and I could see the determination on her eyes. The only problem was I didn't know what she was determined to do.

-E&amp;L-

She wouldn't even look at me the next day.

-E&amp;L-

The day after that she didn't even go to lunch. Cameron came in and took one look at me before walking out. I couldn't help that my feelings were hurt because my mate doesn't want anything to do with me. I tried talking to Edward and Jasper about it, but they said that they couldn't get a good read on her mind unless directly looking for it. It was like a difficult maze or something.

Not going to lie, I was proud that my mate could block them without even trying.

A little later of sulking, Rose's words not mine, Lillian walked through the door. She walked over to HER sister's and Edward's table and sat down. Bella introduced the two.

_ "Nice to meet you. My sister talks about you all the time."_

A snort left my mouth. Only her, and going from the looks of it she didn't even mean to embarrass her sister.

_ "That can't be good for your head Bella. Come up for some air, that table probably doesn't like your advances. It's classy, unlike some people I know."_

She's gonna be trouble, I know it. She's not even trying right now.

Cameron came back in and sat down beside Rose and kissed her cheek before pulling out his phone. A few seconds later Edward's laugh drew our attention that way again.

_ "My brother was just complimenting Lillian's conversation skills. He said, and I'm qouting here, 'Tell the black haired monster that you're sitting with that I'll get a real answer from her tomorrow.'"_

After looking at Cameron suspiciously, to which he just shrugged, I looked back to Lillian. Who looked completely innocent.

_ "What are they talking about Bells? When did you talk to one of Edwards brothers?"_

Raising one eyebrow I turned back to my family. "Doesn't Bella have brown hair?" They all chuckled and listened to what would be said next.

_ "Lillian May Swan Jordan if you even think about leaving this table without giving me a proper explanation for your behavior I'll take your favorite books and laptop away for an entire week!"_

A soft gasp left Lillian's lips, which set Cameron off into a loud laugh. I couldn't hold back my laugh if I tried. Her punishment would be no books or laptop. That nerd.

Lillian didn't even try to plead her case, while her sister was verbally lashing Edward she was sneaking away. Cameron quickly pulled her to our table and sat her down. When she turned around the blood drained or her face.

Jasper immediately held his breath, but I took a deep breath. The sweet smell of pomegranates hit my nose, but while Bella's scent made my throat burn, Lillian's soothed it. Weird, but like I said she's unique. And looking right at me.

She turned her attention to Cameron when she saw me looking back at her.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Screw Cameron, he already had his turn to talk to her today.

Her head tilted to the side a bit while she looked at him for a second. "Did you just compare yourself to a cat?"

Cameron faulted for a second and I heard Rose snort quietly. It must have given him courage to carry on, he was always trying to look cool in front of her.

"What can I say? Graceful, beautiful, always lands on all fours? I can see how you would have come to that conclusion."

Lillian smiled a bit before chasing it off her face, but you could see it in her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of annoying and pompous."

She gives as good as she gets, nice to know.

Cameron brought his hands up to his heart in mock agony. "You wound me Lillian! I thought we were friends!"

The smile in her eyes died out and was replaced with a blank look. "No. I'm not friends with tattle tale traitors. You must have me confused with another Lillian."

"Nope. Pretty sure it was you. After we had our little chat I declared you my best friend. 'The Black Haired Monster' is my nickname for you," Cameron said.

She rolled her eyes a bit before turning to Rose. "You're boyfriend is a dick."

Rose looked a bit shocked before smirking in a way that I know is never good. "I know he has a nice d-,"

Lillian's eyes widened a bit before hurriedly turning to Alice, which cut Rose off.

"You're Alice, right?"

Alice was too busy laughing at Rose's shocked expression to answer, and Jasper had a rather intimidating expression on his face, something he always has when he's deep thinking.

She slowly turned towards me and I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"My names Emmett, if you're wondering." I saw her shiver slightly which could've been from the cold, but I hope it was for another reason. She didn't look close to answering so I continued. "Lillian right? Wait, don't answer that. It was a dumb question. Everyone knows you and your sister. How are you liking the school? Have any hard classes? Like the town? The temperature never really changes here. Rainy all day everyday..."

Oh God. I'm rambling. I never do that. How do I stop? Thankfully she stopped me before I could make myself look more stupid.

"Yes my name is Lillian but don't call me that, anything but that. It makes me sound like an old lady. Yes, the school is okay and I love my classes. The weather is amazing and I like the rain, so overall it's been an okay time here."

I must have looked dumb now, but I couldn't help it. She actually talked to me, and answered all my stupid questions. She had a nice voice too, even better up close.

"That's good. Awesome." Nice Emmett. Way to keep the conversation going.

The bell rang before I could say anything else, and she left with one last smile.

-E&amp;L-

I honestly wasn't stalking her. I was on the way to sit in the jeep and wait for the others when I saw her sitting at the picnic table. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

She had a look that I've come to think of was habit for her.

"Did you know that when you think it looks like you're silently arguing with someone in your head?"

"You must watch me a lot then, because all I do is think." She said with a polite smile. I didn't like those smiles, it looked too fake for my taste. I smiled back at her before waiting for her to get comfortable. She drew flowers on a notebook sheet for a bit. It gave me a good chance to watch her hands. They were very elegant, she had long fingers. It made me wonder if she's ever played any instruments.

When I saw her shoulders relax I drew her backpack, that I was going to leave at Bella's truck, from behind my back. "You left this at lunch."

She glanced up and looked at her bag for a moment. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She honestly looked so confused.

"What do you mean?" Why wouldn't I be nice to her? She was an amazing, and funny, girl.

She began to dig through her bag. "This nice charade. Is it because you want a way to talk to my sister? I hate to tell you, but I think your brother called dibs first."

It hurt that she'd think I'd only talk to her because of her sister, but I tried to look at things from her point of view. She was probably going through this all the time.

"Because I think you're interesting." It would be better to just be bluntly honest from now on. I think she'd like that better than just beating around the bush.

"You don't know me," she replied defiantly.

"Not for the lack of trying." Her eyebrows raised slightly at my statement, and I had to fight down the groan wanting to leave my throat. It was really hot visual.

"When did staring at someone become a way of communication?"

"So you have noticed me." I couldn't help but smile at this piece of information. I thought she was still dead set on ignoring me.

"I'm sure there are so many people at this school- you don't have to know me." Wrong. I want to know her more than I know myself.

"But I want to," I shot back defiantly.

She took a deep breath and looked at me. "Look, I get it. I really do. The new girl who doesn't talk to no one. Her sister, who is just as smart as she is pretty, is interesting so she must be, right? Wrong, I'm not. I get good grades. I'm mediocre at cards, and my head is always in a book. I like privacy and my space. I like being left alone. That's it. You can get to know everyone else at this school who starves for your attention. I'm not. Sorry."

I felt a smile grow on my face, she had no idea.

"And stop looking at me like I entertain you. I'm not amused," she said before looking down at her notebook.

Snatching the notebook I quickly wrote down my number and a small note.

**I hope you know that I'm not going to let this go. Text me.**  
**-Emmett**

I didn't turn back to see her expression although I really wanted to. My siblings were waiting at the jeep, and they were looking at me with curiosity but I ignored them and climbed into my jeep smiling.

I was whistling when I walked into the house. After kissing Esme on the cheek I ran up to my room and flopped down on my bed. My phone vibrated in my pocket; pulling it out I could see a message notification.

There went my dead beating heart again.

**To:Emmett**

**I hope you know that this changes nothing.**

**From: XXX-XXX-XXXX**

A quick laugh escaped my lips. After saving her number in my phone I got out of bed and got ready to hunt. The smile never left my face.

**A/N: ****I really liked writing this POV! It was fun writing Emmett's reactions. Did you like it? Was it too much? Should I do more? Do you want me to catch up this POV to the other? Favorite and review to let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**** I could make a lot of excuses for not updating, but I'm not going to. Disclaimer for the entire story in the first chapter. On with the story!**

**Chapter 11 **

Walking into the house I quickly took off my shoes and put them neatly beside the door. Last time I walked through the house with mud on my shoes Esme gave me a lecture then made me clean up the mud. One thing about staying in a town that rain an ungodly amount is the mud; it's everywhere and a hassle to clean.

"You seem very happy today, Emmett. Did something happen at school?" Esme asked. She cast an a proud look at the muddy shoes at the door before handing me a towel. Taking it from her I started to clean mud from my hair.

"Bella turned down Newton's prom offer at school today. She also turned down Eric, and she turned down Tyler. I'm not sure which was funnier: her reaction, or theirs." I could still see the disbelief in all of their faces, but I have to admit that Bella won hands down. Her face became more incredulous each time.

Esme must have not found this as funny as I did, because she lightly smacked me in the head with the muddy towel before looking at me disapprovingly. Alice chose that moment to skip in with a mischievous look on her face.

"How's Lillian, Emmet? You did get her number right?" Alice demanded. Esme looked puzzled for a moment before smiling at me.

"Lillian? This wouldn't happen to be the same girl Cameron was telling me about the other day?" Esme asked teasingly.

"Cameron? What the hell? Why was he talking to you about her?" I looked from her to Alice, who looked moments away from laughing in my face. Esme, however, didn't look amused. She actually looked kind of hurt. Which wasn't good at all.

"Your brother was telling me about his new friend at school and let slip that she had your full attention," she said before coming up to me to wipe some leftover mud from my face. "The question that should be asked is why you didn't come tell me about her yourself."

"In my defense I just got her number not too long ago. Not to mention we only just started talking last week. You'll love her Esme, she likes to read and has a nice smile. Not to mention she's really smart. She's in this class for nursing so-" I started to say before I felt a pinch in my side causing me to jump away.

Alice stood there looking unimpressed with her hands on her hip. "Please don't get him started Esme, he'll never shut up. _'She's so smart you guys and not to mention pretty. Is that new book today? She already finished the one from yesterday? Wow, she must be so smart to read that fast.' 'Do you think she'd agree to go on a date with me? Should I-,'" _cutting off Alice's speech by covering her mouth with my hand probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I was desperate so sue me.

Esme looked fondly between the two of us before smiling at me. "I'm sure she's wonderful Emmett. I can't wait to meet her." She said before smiling teasingly at us. "While on the subject of secret girlfriends, what can you tell me abou the girl who had Edward playing again?"

A groan came from upstairs before Edward showed up looking resigned. "Her name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella," he sighed. Esme giggled before patting both Edward and my cheeks.

"My boys are growing up so fast."

"Mom…" both Edward and I groaned.

"We're not little boys anymore.." said Edward, who then glared a Alice who was smirking at him.

"Not to mention that we're both over fifty years old." I said while pouting teasingly at a still giggling Esme. She patted me on the cheek again before heading out to her garden.

Leaving Alice and Edward to their many wordless talks I ran up to my room for a shower. Jumping onto my couch I picked up my phone and opened a new text.

**What's your favorite book?**

**-Emmett**

I didn't have to wait long for her to respond, which is good since I hate slow texters.

**I don't have a favorite book, but I do have a favorite author.**

**-Lillian**

Raising one eyebrow I hit the call button on my phone. It rang for so long I started to wonder if she was going to pick up but before I could hang up and try again she answered.

"Hello?" she said in a high voice that was both shy and confused that I let out a small chuckle.

"No need to sound so weary, Lilz. I only want to talk to you." I said while putting an arm under my head to stare at the ceiling. I wanted to be comfy for this conversation.

"Weariness is an automatic response to you, _Em." _she said in her deep voice. I loved that voice so much already it was ridiculous. _If only she knew_. A laugh escaped at the thought, it'd probably scare her away for good if she knew.

"Is that so, _Lilz?" _I asked in a deep voice. If she was going to play this game then I could too.

A hum vibrated through that vibrated through the phone was the only response she gave. A comfortable silence fell over the phone that was only broke when I asked her about the question that started our conversation. After a quick exchange of idle banter she finally told me.

"Cassandra Clare."

My brain searched for the name, but nothing came up. I couldn't for the life of me figure out who that person was supposed to be.

"Author of the Mortal Instruments Series?"

Nope. Still a whole lot of nothing.

"Oh my God. You uncultured swine.."

I had to laugh, somehow I expected that but it still surprised me she'd actually say it. "I'm sorry I don't know the works of your favorite author, Lillian." I said while running a hand through my hair marvelling at how my life had somehow ended up at this point. Maybe Alice was right; I've gone soft.

"Excuses, excuses Cullen." she sang teasingly making me smile more.

"Why is she your favorite?"

The phone was silent for a second before she broke it. "I've always wanted to be a writer."

I sat up slowly while my mind searched for something to say. I knew this was important to her since she was a very private person. I didn't want to screw this up, so I just said the only thing I could think about. "You want to write books?"

"Books, poems, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to write."

'_Wanted?' As in past tense? What happened? That doesn't seem like a dream that could easily be given up. _

"And then?"

A quick laugh made me lose my smile. "I grew up. Lost my inspiration. Gained some sense. Pick your poison, they're all correct." Lillian said sadly. I didn't like it. I could just picture a little girl sitting outside with a book and pen in hand smiling at the world that was only ishe knew existed. It was a beautiful scene.

A knock made me look over at my own door, thinking it was one of my family members. Over the phone I could hear Bella telling Lillian dinner was ready.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but dinner's ready." She said.

Before she could hang up I had to ask one last thing. "You never answered my question. Why is she your favorite?"

"I like the way she words things. Bye, Em." That was still a little vague, but was better than nothing.

"Bye, Lilz." I said before the dial tone sounded. Quickly hitting end I sat lost in my thoughts for a while.

A smile flitted over my face. _An author. She could do it. She could probably write a million books and poems and never run out of material with the way she thinks. _

Opening up internet explorer I typed in a _The Mortal Instruments. _

I had some books to read.

-E&amp;L-

The roads were iced over the next day for school, but with my jeep there were no worries or accidents for my siblings and I. The same could not be said for Bella and Lillian.

_"- help Bella, she needs to get laid." _

Edward's face was so hilarious that I couldn't help but to laugh. If he wasn't such a prude- sorry, sorry, _gentlemen_\- he might actually be able to help Bella with that.

_"Oh my God. Lillian, please.." _

_ "Amen."_

I watched her step out the car and almost fall on her face and felt another laugh rumble through me. She was so adorable and I never even stood a chance.

Her sister was walking away and I was just contemplating over whether I should walk over to her when I heard it. Tires were squealing.

A van had skidded on some ice and was heading straight for Bella's truck. Straight to Lillian. Hands were in me before I had even realised that I had began to move. Jasper and Edward were holding me back and Rosalie was doing the same for Cameron. It felt like everything was going in slow motion and I couldn't do anything but to sit and watch. WHen it hit her I felt like it had hit me as well.

Not even Jasper and Edward combined could keep me away from her now.

Blood was everywhere. On the van, the truck, and especially on Lillian. It soaked her shirt and pants specifically. I couldn't breath, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to at that moment.

Bella was trying to talk to her, but all I could do was stare. Distantly I could hear Alice speaking to Carlisle but I couldn't focus on the specifics. I saw a hand lying not too far from me and I picked it up. Flipping over the hand so it was palm up I put two fingers over her pulse point. For a very long second there was nothing, then I could feel a very faint pulse flutter under my fingertips. Thanking every deity I could think of I hurriedly took off my jacket and used it stop the bleeding in her leg.

Lillian had passed out after watching Bella for a moment, but then the ambulance and police car was there to get her on a stretcher. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Alice standing behind me. Wordlessly I got up and followed along behind her. Watching the ambulance that contained Lillian race out from the school was hard. I knew she was going straight to Carlisle, but I couldn't help the feeling of unease at being away from her right now.

Rosalie wordlessly crunk the jeep up after making sure that Cameron and I had got in. The drive to the hospital was silent, and my only thought was how could the day possibly go this wrong.

**AN- And so the story continues. I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Who knew I had it in me. Don't forget to leave a review and to favorite. Next chapter will be the hell Emmett goes through for the three days Lillian was comatose. Bye, bye now! (P.s. when I say hell. I mean literal hell. You'll see. I have very vicious ideas.) **


End file.
